Love of the lost
by Aiony Kittyhawk
Summary: Kenshin and Kaoru are married and Kaoru is going to have a baby.  But things aren't always happily ever after.
1. Chapter 1

CH 1

Kenshin walked back to the dojo feeling trapped and confused. The police chief had just informed him that a gang of thugs was terrorizing the countryside saying that they were looking for the batosai.

Kenshin wondered if that name would haunt him for the rest of his life. He didn't want those fanatics anywhere near him or his friends. He especially didn't want them near his wife Kaoru, who recently discovered she was pregnant with their first child.

Staring off into space Kenshin walked on, not realizing it when someone moved up beside him and walked next to him for a while.

He did feel the poke on his shoulder though, and when he turned to look he found a young man next to him.

"Hello Kenshin. Are you Alive? You look like a zombie walkin around looking at nothin." the young man looked concernedly at Kenshin.

"Oh, hi Yahiko," Kenshin recognized Kaoru's student, "I'm sorry, I guess I was just lost in my own thoughts, that I was."

Yahiko shrugged his shoulders and winced. Kenshin then noticed that he was moving rather stiffly. "Kaoru giving you a hard time at practice?"

"Huh, I hope Kaoru isn't like this with all her pregnancies cause the way you two look at each other its like you're gonna have _ten _kids!" Yahiko rolled his eyes.

Kenshin blushed and Yahiko laughed and told him he was only joking. "Well you know," Kenshin said trying to hide a smile, "I've always wanted a big family." He laughed at the stricken look on Yahiko's face.

When they reached the dojo they both went into the kitchen. There they found to their surprise Sano was washing dishes in the sink.

Yahiko couldn't help himself, "Hey Sano, It's really nice of you to _offer _to do Kaoru's chores for her!"

Sano glared daggers at Yahiko but didn't say anything.

Presently Kaoru herself walked into the kitchen. Yahiko flinched and started to edge toward the door while Sano merely scrubbed harder at the dishes.

"Hey Kenshin," she said cheerfully, "would you do some of the laundry for me?"

"Yes, of course!" was his very prompt reply.

Kaoru catching sight of Yahiko grabbed his arm before he got completely out the door. "Yahiko, as I recall we didn't finish our exercises this morning, I'm free so we can finish now." Kaoru glared at him then let go and left the way she came, her raven hair flying behind her.

Sano turned around and looked at Kenshin, "You brown noser," he accused him.

"Well," Kenshin replied a small smile on his face, "anyone who has been married for more than five seconds knows when to kiss up to their pregnant wife!"

Before Yahiko left to go join Kaoru he looked around for an escape and slumped, knowing Kaoru would find him eventually. "Kenshin," he said, "you married a tyrant, and the baby isn't helping any."


	2. Chapter 2

CH 2

Kenshin pondered the situation with the police as he did the laundry behind the dojo. Would the name batosai follow him for the rest of his life? He wondered for about the thousandth time. He felt resigned as he hung up the clothes to dry.

That done he walked back to the dojo and silently went in and sat near the rear. Kaoru was drilling Yahiko mercilessly in the Kamieya-Kashieen style of sword fighting. She was making him do the same drill over and over again.

Kenshin smiled to himself and wondered what he got himself into when he married Kaoru. Yet watching her working with Yahiko, Kenshin felt his love and respect for her grow stronger.

He started to ponder what it would be like when the baby arrived. Would it be a boy or a girl? What would it look like, him or her? Or both?

Kenshin snapped out of his thoughts as someone sat down next to him. He turned his head to watch as Kaoru laid her head on his shoulder.

Kenshin scanned the dojo to find Yahiko nowhere in sight, eager to be as far away as possible.

Kenshin wrapped his arm around Kaoru's waist and for a moment he forgot everything but her. He closed his eyes and leaned his cheek against her head.

"You know," she said, "we should think about names for the baby."

"That crossed my mind, but I couldn't think of anything you might like so I didn't bring it up."

"Well, I've been thinking about it." Kaoru said as she laid her hand on her abdomen.

"And?" Kenshin said looking at her expectantly.

"I can't think of anything either!" she said giggling.

"Oro?!" he exclaimed, but then he laughed as well.

Kaoru leaned her head against his shoulder once more as Kenshin put his own hand on her stomach, on to of Kaoru's hand. He thought for a minute.

"If it's a boy…what do you think of Kenru?" he said.

"Maybe…what about Kenji?"

"Kenji's nice."

Kaoru smiled, "If it's a girl?"

"Kimiko," he said with a sad smile upon his face.

"Why Kimiko?" Kaoru asked.

"When I was a young boy I had a sister named Kimiko," his sad smile faded and his eyes flickered from violet to yellow and back again as the memory surfaced. "A gang of robbers and thieves came to our village and killed anyone who got in their way."

Tears came to Kaoru's eyes as she realized, "Your parents and sister."

"Yes," he looked at the floor and his fire-red hair fell over his eyes. When he looked up again his eyes were violet again and the sad smile was back, "Anyway, I would like to name our baby Kimiko on honor of my sister."

"Ok," she said and reached over to pull Kenshin into a kiss.


	3. Chapter 3

CH 3

Later that year…

Kaoru was out of breath and out of patience. She could have the baby any day now and her bulk was impossible to maneuver with. She could hardly walk and it was beginning to tick her off.

Also, she was stuck at the dojo alone. Dr. Gensai and Megumi both told her to stay off of her feet but she couldn't help it she was so restless.

Practically reeling with cabin fever, Kaoru decided to take a "short" walk to the Akabeko to ease her restlessness.

She was wearing her loose blue pants and white shirt she normally wore when she was teaching her students. Now, with her size, she couldn't fit into any of her kimonos.

She walked slowly, enjoying the nice cloudless day and also saving her breath for the return trip. She also didn't want to rush the abating cabin fever. She felt better now that she was actually _doing _something.

When she reached the Akabeko the new waitress greeted her and informed her that Sano and Yahiko were present.

Kaoru, about to follow her inside stopped dead when she heard a deafening boom behind her.

Turning she stared with horror at the plume of smoke rising into the air. With a start she realized where the smoke was coming from. The dojo!

Kaoru suddenly felt weak and sank to knees staring dumbly at the ominous black cloud.

Just then people began coming out of the Akabeko to see what the noise was. Sano and Yahiko spotted Kaoru and ran to her.

"Kaoru!" Sano said as he reached her, "What are you doing here? You know you're not supposed to be on your feet! What was that noi…" he stopped as he saw the tears falling from her eyes and he and Yahiko followed her gaze to the smoke above the roofs of the village.

"Kaoru?" Yahiko lay a hand on her shoulder, "What's wrong?"

But before she could answer Sano swore and took off running in the direction of the smoke. Kaoru turned to Yahiko and whispered, "The dojo."


	4. Chapter 4

Ch 4

Earlier that day…

"The gang of thugs I warned you of hasn't stopped terrorizing villages. They still claim they're looking for the batosai." The police chief told Kenshin Himura.

Kenshin stared out the window and clenched his fists. "Where were they seen last?" he looked at the chief, his violet eyes serious.

"Last I heard they weren't far from here. I'd watch my back if I were you."

"It's not _my _back I'm worried about." He said.

Kenshin left the police office feeling oppressed and apprehensive. He decided not to go directly back to the dojo, but go for a walk instead.

Walking on the edge of town his worst fears were realized. On the edge of the woods about eight men lounged on the grass in the bright sunshine. Kenshin stopped, his hand going instinctively for the hilt of his reverse-blade sword. The men on the grass obviously saw him but none moved. Finally, one stood. He was short, almost stocky, his hair pulled into a short ponytail high on his head. Acid-green eyes regarded Kenshin calmly.

"Batosai the manslayer, we meet at last." the short man spoke, his gravelly voice sounded irritating, as if the man could annoy himself just by talking so was silent most of the time.

"I don't know what you're talking about. No manslayer has ever lived in this village." Kenshin said and turned to walk the other way. He turned back though as the man spoke again.

"Heh, heh, that's not what some of the other villagers told me. Besides, you fit the description. Red hair, a scar on the left cheek, plus why would anyone carry a sword hmmm?"

Kenshin merely narrowed his eyes at the stocky man.

"I've been looking for you, you know." He said grinning evilly, blackened and missing teeth showing through cracked lips, " and what I've heard along the way disturbs me somewhat. People say that you've given up the name batosai and have gotten soft. I even heard that you'd gotten married!" he began to laugh, his annoying voice grating on Kenshin's nerves.

Kenshin was starting to get worried, these men knew about Kaoru, and in her current condition she wouldn't be able to defend herself if she were attacked. He couldn't let these men anywhere near her.

"For a batosai you have a very nice home!" Heh, we stopped by a while ago but you weren't there! What a pity."

Ice froze Kenshin's heart. No! They already found Kaoru!

Emotions raged inside Kenshin. What happened to Kaoru? Outwardly he seemed calm, but for the slight trembling of his hands.

"My, my, where are my manners?" the man grated, "My name is Sagasu, and this," he said pointing to a severe-looking man on the grass, "is Kinto, and I must apologize to you because he is so clumsy and dropped some of his home made explosives in your home and he didn't even notice! It's too bad I think they were too close to the fire."

Kenshin's eyes widened in shock and he wheeled around as an explosion sounded right on cue.

"NOOOO!!!" he screamed, "KAORU!!" he sank to his knees tears streaming down his face.

_No, not again, not Kaoru, not like Tomao. She couldn't have moved fast enough to escape that explosion! Oh god she's dead!_

The men in the grass were all standing now and they all drew assorted weapons. Sagasu in the lead they approached the grief-stricken man.

Without warning Kenshin was up and his sword unsheathed, his lightning fast movements difficult to follow. His god-like speed sending him weaving through Sagasu's men like a bullet. One by one they fell with bruises already beginning to color and the snapping of their own bones ringing in their ears even as they fell unconscious.

Surprisingly Kenshin killed not one of those men. After rendering them unconscious looked one last time at the black cloud above his beloved Kaoru and ran in the opposite direction. His tears fell unchecked as he flew from the village, from the memories, from his life, to become a wanderer once more.

Later that day the police force found Sagasu and his men and took them into custody. The police chief found Kaoru at the Akabeko and told her that the people responsible for destroying her dojo had been arrested. But he could find no sign of Kenshin anywhere.

Sano arrived then, back from the burning dojo and said Kenshin wasn't inside. Kaoru was relieved he wasn't in the dojo when it blew, but where was he? The police chief had said the gang was found in a state of unconsciousness. The looked like they had all been mauled.

Kaoru couldn't believe Kenshin would hurt those men like that, even if they were criminals. For who else could have done it? But her train of thought was interrupted as a sharp pain stabbed her gut and made her gasp.

Sano was there instantly by her side and from the look of surprise on her face he guessed what it was and picked her up from the chair she had been sitting in.

"Yahiko," he said sharply, "go to Dr. Gensai's house and tell him we're on our way."

"Right!" Yahiko said as he shot out the door.

The next day Kaoru lay in a bed in the doctor's house with a tiny bundle in her arms. But she was far from happy. Kenshin was nowhere to be found and Kaoru feared something had happened to him.

Tears fell down her face as she looked at the baby in her arms. Kenshin may never get to meet his new daughter.

"Kimiko" she whispered.


	5. Chapter 5

CH 5

Kimiko swung her practice blade with more force than the blow before. Kaoru watched her daughter work from the side of the dojo which had been rebuilt after it had burned down in the blast of the criminals. She watched as her dark Amethyst eyes, a few shades darker than her fathers, did not blink in concentration for her next blow. Her long flaming red-orange hair flew behind her as she took the next practice blow with her wooden sword.

She resembled her father so much in some ways that it hurt Kaoru to look at her sometimes. Of course she never let her daughter see that pain.

No one knew what had happened to Kenshin when he disappeared fourteen years ago. At first Sano, Yahiko and the police force set out to look for him but after weeks of nothing everyone started to loose hope. Everyone but Kaoru. She still held on to the hope that he would appear someday out of the blue and everything would be just fine…

But Kimiko was far more observant than her mother knew and she often noticed the looks of pain that flashed across her mothers face that she strove so hard to hide from her. She had often wondered what those looks meant but only recently had she found out.

She had weaseled the information out of Sano and her sword-style teacher Yahiko a few weeks ago. Her father had disappeared the day of her birth and no one knew why. No one had bothered to tell Kimiko this as she was growing up and she felt resentful that they had kept this from her.

Her mother never even spoke of her father, and when she had innocently asked Kaoru about him when she was younger she often got no response. As if she hadn't heard her ask the question at all.

Not only was this frustrating but it piqued her curiosity even more every time she thought about it. In fact , Kimiko didn't even know what her father looked like. He had never been described to her, not even by Yahiko and Sanosuke when she had questioned them. They just wouldn't tell her and she really wanted to know why. She suspected, though, that she herself looked like her father. She certainly didn't look like her mother with her pretty black hair and deep blue eyes. No, Kimiko's purple eyes and red-orange hair stood out horribly from her mothers and that in itself aroused her suspicions.

All that she knew of her father was his name, which was all she could get out of Sano and Yahiko. Kenshin Himura. After learning all of this Kimiko was at first angry and resentful of her mother for not telling her anything. But then again she had never known her mother to do anything important without a very good reason, and telling her daughter of her father was most likely important in Kimiko's perception.

Kimiko finished her sword practice and walked out of the dojo, absentmindedly putting her wooden practice sword in the belt of her black kimono pants. Her green kimono shirt highly contrasted her flaming hair but that's the way Kimiko liked it. She liked to stand out.

Kimiko washed her face and hands in the nearby basin and continued to the house and her room. She saw Sano and Yahiko sitting on the step that made up the wooden floor just outside her room. Seeing this Kimiko silently went around the back and slipped in her room without either of the men noticing her.

She tiptoed up to her front door and pressed her ear to it listening to their conversation on the other side.

"I'm telling you," she recognized Sano's muffled voice, "She's gonna find out sooner or later and when she does…well, I don't know what she'll do, or what we'll do for that matter. I mean Having the legendary batosai for a father wouldn't be easy on anyone, and we have no idea how Kimiko will react when she finds out."

Kimiko stifled a gasp and leaned back from the door just sitting there. Batosai? Her father was the legendary manslayer? How could that be? She had learned in school that the batosai had disappeared long before she was born. So how could he be her father? Eager to hear more of the conversation Kimiko replaced her ear on the door.

"…Kenshin had been a wanderer before he even came to this dojo," she heard Yahiko say, "Don't you think it's possible that he returned to wandering?"

"Well its possible," Sano replied dubiously, "But Kenshin would never have left Kaoru, especially when she was pregnant with Kimiko. It just doesn't make sense."

Then Kimiko heard shuffling that told her Sano and Yahiko had gotten up and were leaving. She stood up and walked over to her futon stunned. She sat down and thought about what she had heard.

If the great batosai had disappeared before she had been born then he had been a wanderer before he met mother. And he mysteriously disappears the day of my birth? Very strange. Kimiko decided she had to know more about the legendary batosai before she did or said anything to anyone.

Kimiko stood up grabbed her hooded coat from a peg set in the wall. She silently left her room and the dojo. Knowing just where to find her answers.


	6. Chapter 6

CH6

Kimiko ran most everywhere she went and today was no exception. People often exclaimed their surprise at how fast she was. She fairly flew through the streets wherever she went. This was such a common sight to the people that no one paid her any mind.

Kimiko ran all the way to her school arriving only slightly winded. She ran all the time so it didn't faze her.

Nobody was at the school at the moment. School had gotten out earlier that day but she knew a way into the school that wasn't locked. She ran around to the side and found her classroom window unlocked as it always was.

She reached up and pushed it open enough for her to enter. She then tossed her wooden sword into the school before her knowing it would be caught on the window sill as she climbed inside. She jumped up and hooked her elbows and chin over the edge and quickly pulled herself up onto the sill.

She was about to jump off the ledge into the school when a voice startled her.

"Kimiko! There you are!"

"Oro!" she was so startled that she fell ungracefully into the school head first smacking her head on the wood floor.

Rubbing the growing lump she stood quickly and looked out the window to see who it was.

Her best friend Taro stood at the bottom of the window. He was a little shorter than she was with short messy black hair and brown eyes. He wore almost the same outfit that she wore only his pants were brown and his shirt was pale blue.

Kimiko could have kicked herself for forgetting him. She told him everything and they both got into everything together.

"Hurry up, get in here!" she reached out her hand to help him in, "I'll tell you about it in a minute."

After they were both inside she led the way to the school library explaining everything to Taro as they went. The library in retrospect was not all that big considering books had been hard to come by before the Meigi Era, but there were a few and some of them had to do with history which was what she was looking for.

She pulled some of the newer history books off of the shelf and took them over to the table nearby.

"You're telling me that your DAD is the batosai? How cool is that? I mean my dad is just a farmer.."

"Yeah Taro, I know. But as you know I've never had a father."

"Yeah I had always wondered about that, I mean why he was never around."

"I just learned today who he is and that he disappeared from our home the day I was born."

"Whoa, that's weird."

"I figured since I know next to nothing about him that I would read about the batosai in the history books. I mean he was the key person in the revolution wasn't he? I thought I could at least find a description or something."

"Well anybody could give you a description of the batosai," Taro rolled his eyes as if she should have known in the first place, "my father said that he has red hair and a cross-shaped scar on his left cheek."

Kimiko fingered her flaming hair in triumph, "I knew it! I knew my hair came from my father! It makes sense!"

They then started in on the history books but they only found a few references to the batosai in one book after a few hours of searching. But what they did find was very interesting. It was an account by a bystander in one of the great battles.

"…_then the batosai himself entered the fray. He moved as fast as lightning his sword leaving nothing but death in its wake. I quickly turned and ran for my life from the scene."_

_He was really fast huh? _Kimiko thought, _Well that's one more thing I inherited from him._

She was secretly proud of this fact. Being the batosai's daughter was one thing but being his equal was another.

"I think that this is all we're going to find Taro. Lets go home and sleep on it. After school tomorrow lets meet in front of my hose and we'll look around for more information."

"Right!" Taro waved goodbye after they had both jumped out the window of the school and carefully closed it behind themselves.


	7. Chapter 7

Ch7

Kimiko waited outside the doors of the Kamiya Dojo for Taro. She sat there thinking of everything she had learned so far.

Her father Kenshin was the batosai and he was now gone and nobody knew where or why. The history books name him as the most vicious killer but when the revolution ended he disappeared. He appeared eleven years later here in Tokyo and met her mother.

She had no idea how they had met or what had happened before she was born. No one would tell her. She pondered the possibilities as she waited on the step staring at the ground.

She watched the shadows of people as they passed by. After a moment she noticed that one shadow had stopped in front of her. When she looked up she found she was under Sanosuke's close appraisal.

"Hiah Sano!" Kimiko smiled at the tall man.

"Hey kiddo, whatcha doing sitting out here?"

"Just waiting for Taro. Were going to go visiting some people."

"Oh really? Who"

"Ah…Megumi and some other people I know in town."

"Heh, well have fun then."

"Hey Sano?"

"Yeah?"

"Can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"What was my father like?"

Sano was visibly taken aback by her question. He stared at her in wide-eyed surprise.

"Um, I'm not sure if I should really answer you Kim. You should really ask your mother…"

"I've tried," she pleaded, suddenly near tears, "She doesn't answer and pretends like I haven't said anything. Sano, I want to know!"

Sanosuke sat down beside her on the front step and put his arm around her shoulders. He looked down at her and gave in to her begging eyes.

"Well, Kenshin was the kindest man I ever knew. He was the best swordsman I ever met too. No one could beat him, and he even used a reverse blade sword! But even though he was a good swordsman he was a very gentle person. He would never hurt a soul unless something he loved was threatened. He believed in the sword that protects the innocent and helpless. That's where Yahiko san gets all of his beliefs, from Kenshin. When Yahiko was your age he really looked up to him."

"But why did he leave?"

"That's what everyone wants to know, kiddo. I would never have believed he would have left your mother. He loved her so much he would have rather died than leave her, especially with you on the way. Personally I think it had something to do with what happened when you were born."

"What? What happened?" Kimiko was now incessantly curious. No one had said anything about the day she was born.

"The day you were born, the Kamiya dojo exploded."

"What? But then…"

"Your mother wasn't at the dojo at the time. She was at the Akabeko that crazy woman. Nine months pregnant and she walks all the way there with no one to help her. I tell you she is the most stubborn… Well, anyway earlier that day your dad went to see the police chief for some reason or another and after the explosion no one knew where he was. He had disappeared."

"Do you…do you think he was at the dojo when it…it…"

"Nah. It would take more than that to get the best of Kenshin. He had the speed of a god that one. Just like you." He ruffled her red hair. "Yeah I've seen you tearing around, you twerp. I'm surprised your friend keeps up with you."

"I slow down when he's with me." she giggled. Sano always managed to make her laugh, even when the topic was as serious as it was.

"Speaking of which, here he comes now." Sano said looking down the street.

Indeed Taro came running up the street and greeted them both as he arrived.

"Well, I gotta get going," Sano said as he stood, "See ya later kiddo, have fun. And don't tell your mother that it was me who let you know."

"I won't! Bye!"

"Let you know what?" Taro Asked.

"Come on! I'll fill you in as we go!" and they both started running down the street into the city, Kimiko leading as always.


	8. Chapter 8

Ch8

Taro and Kimiko ran to the police office. She had learned that the police chief was the last person to see him before he disappeared. She wanted to ask him some questions that Sano's story had arisen.

They stopped on the front step and nodded to one another. Kimiko pushed open the door and they stepped inside. The entrance was empty of people but she wasn't discouraged. She walked to the back of the room and poked her head around a corner.

She saw a bunch of men sitting around a large table eating and discussing among themselves. Since no one noticed them Kimiko cleared her throat to catch their attention. When they all looked up at the noise she was suddenly a bit sheepish.

"May we help you?" a blonde man with glasses asked them.

"Um…could I talk to the police chief?" Kimiko asked.

"Sure. I'm the chief." the man with the glasses answered. He stood and walked back into the entrance with the children following behind. They walked across and he entered another room on the opposite side.

Inside there was a table with a few chairs scattered around it. The chief took one and motioned for Kimiko and Taro to seat themselves.

After they sat down the chief introduced himself as Captain Shindou.

"You," he said looking directly at Kimiko, "would be Kimiko Kamiya if I'm not mistaken."

"You're right, I am Kamiya Kimiko and this is my friend Ishii Taro . How did you Know?"

"Ah you have your mother's beauty and strength. Not to mention your hair and eyes are your fathers. No mistake!"

"Actually that's why were here Comander sir." Kimiko said quickly, "I would like to know more about my father, and why he disappeared. Did you know him at all?"

"As a matter of fact I did know him. When he came to Tokyo and the police force found out who he was…You do know who he was don't you?" he paused looking askance at them.

"Yes, before he became a wanderer he was the batosai in the revolution."

The chief nodded and went on, "Well when the force found out they immediately wanted to arrest him but as it turned out he helped capture a group of criminals that were terrorizing a part of the city. After that he was granted a pardon and allowed to stay at the Kamiya Dojo. He was always ready to help the police force with matters that were too big for just us to handle. In return we told him of any rumors we heard about the batosai."

Kimiko nodded and listened even more intently.

"Eventually he married Kamiya Kaoru and was living happily at the dojo. Right before you were born I heard a rumor about a group of thugs traveling the country supposedly looking for the legendary batosai. Naturally I informed Kenshin of this rumor but I thought nothing of it at the time. But the gang made its way here and found out that a man of your fathers description lived here. They found out where and went to pay him a visit. Luckily at the time Kenshin was helping me sort out some matter and wasn't home at the time."

"The thugs in that group are the ones that are responsible for blowing up the Kamiya Dojo. When they found he wasn't there they were obviously upset. When I first heard of the explosion I was extremely worried about your mother who shouldn't have been able to walk very far because she was so far along with her pregnancy. But I soon found out that she had been at the Akabeko at the time."

"Kenshin had just left for home a few minutes before the incident. No one saw him again after that. Later we found the group of criminals just outside the city in really bad shape. Most were unconscious and almost all had sever wounds. Kenshin is the only man I can think of who could cause damage like that. But he was such a calm person it was hard to imagine that he had done it."

"What happened to the criminals?" Taro spoke up suddenly.

"Well, they were given time to heal and then they were put on trial and found guilty of destroying the Kamiya dojo and were put to hard labor in nearby mines. As far as I know they lived out the rest of their days there."

"Hmmm," Kimiko wondered, "where are the mines where they were placed?"

"Uh, let me see…" the chief turned to a nearby desk and opened one of the drawers and pulled out several maps. He found the one he was looking for and spread it out before the children.

"Here," he pointed to the miming symbols on the map. Kimiko saw that they were near a town just North of Tokyo. A few days at most.

"Huh, well thanks a lot Commander sir. You've answered a lot of my questions. I won't have to wonder anymore." Kimiko stood and she and Taro left the building.

A plan was forming behind Kimiko's Amethyst eyes.


	9. Chapter 9

Ch9

"You don't have to come if you don't want to Taro." Kimiko was walking down the street looking through the booths that sold food.

She had saved up some money by doing odd jobs for some of the people she knew around the city. Mostly it was Megumi she ran errands for. She would take parcels to patients that she didn't have time to see or if someone knew her on the street they would ask her to take a note to Megumi. Whenever Kimiko ran the messages the people often gave her some small coins.

She had counted all she had saved up and knew it was enough for what she had in mind. Kimiko planned to go to the mines where the gang of thugs had been sentenced and ask them herself what had happened. She realized that the criminals would not want to tell her anything out of spite but she was prepared to stay there as long as it took to get answers.

The only big problem was her mother. She knew she would never be willingly allowed to go and find answers so Kimiko had decided not to fill her mother in on what she was going to do. This in turn made her feel exceedingly guilty. Her mother had had to suffer the heartbreak of father's disappearance and now she was running off without warning.

But she had to have answers. Kimiko reasoned that if her mother had told her about her father in the first place she wouldn't be doing this. Yet here she was buying food for her trip to the mines. She thought it would take her two to three days to reach the city. She would have to find someone to do jobs for there to earn enough money to feed herself for as long as it took to get answers.

But as she was shopping another problem had arisen in her plans. Taro. She did want him to come with but then again she didn't want his family to worry about him too. She also didn't know if she could earn enough money wile she was there to feed him too. Currently he was objecting to the whole idea.

"I'm telling you, this is crazy! There are too many things you don't know. The people you're looking for probably aren't there anymore. The chief could have been wrong and they could have been sent to another place altogether!"

"Like I said Taro, you don't have to come if you don't want to but if you are coming you'd better tell me now so I can buy enough food for the both of us to get there without going hungry."

"You're really set on this aren't you?" he said deflating.

She gave him a huge grin and headed toward a fruit cart, "Yup!"

"Well how do you plan on going about getting there?"

"I'm going to see if any traders are traveling there anytime soon and see if I can hitch a ride on one of their carts. If not then I'll walk. I'm going one way or another." She gave him her most serious look.

"Man, sometimes you're as scary as your mom when you're determined to do something."

Her serious look broke when she started giggling at his comment, "Hee hee, I know!"

"Fine, I'm going. But I have a feeling that my parents are going to go nuts when they find out I'm gone."

"I'd thought about that. If you want you can leave a note for your parents saying you'd be gone for a few days. Its just my family I cant tell. My mother would hunt me down no matter where I went and I'd bet you anything that she'd drag Yahiko-san and Sano into looking for me too."

"Nah, my house is the first place your mom would look and if I'd left a note then they'd find us for sure. No, if this is really important to you Kim I'll go with you."

She was touched by his sincerity and hugged him in gratitude, "Tank you Taro, it means a lot to me."

"You're welcome, but uh Kim?"

"Yeah?"

"Could you not do that?"

"Heh heh, sure."

The then stocked up on some bread and fruits and other things they thought would be easy to carry on their trip. Taro had a travel bag but Kimiko didn't so the bought one made of good sturdy burlap.

Afterwards they carefully stored their food in Kimiko's bag and went to the road heading out of town that would take them to the city they wanted. As Kim had suspected there were several carts sitting beside the road. They walked among them until they came to a man fixing a cart that would haul hay.

"Um, excuse me, sir?" Kimiko tapped him on the shoulder. "I was wondering if you were traveling to the town North of here anytime soon?"

"Well yeah, me and the rest of the people here with carts are leaving tomarrow for the city up north. Why do you want to know?" he stood up and Kimiko appraised his plain farming clothes and his rather ruffled dirty black hair. Yes, he would do nicely.

"We were wondering if we could travel with you to the city. I know it still isn't really safe to travel alone so we wanted to travel with a group of people going in the same direction."

"Hmmm, maybe. But what's in it for me? I can't give you a ride for free."

Kimiko thought for a moment bur she couldn't think of anything other than to pay him with what money she had left which she might need later for food. But Taro came up with an answer for her.

"Are you having problems with your cart sir? Maybe we can help."

"Well now, there's an idea. But I'm not sure you can help. The axle on one of my wheels is cracked all the way through and it's been wedged tight. Now the wheel wont budge and if I don't fix it by tomorrow I'll be left behind."

"Let me see," Taro knelt down next to the damaged wheel As the man pointed to it, "My father's a farmer so I might be able to help."

"By the way I'm Kimiko and this is Taro." Kimiko bobbed a small bow in introduction.

"I'm Shozo, nice to meet you."

"There!" Taro cried in triumph as the afflicted wheel popped off of the cart.

"How did you do that?" Shozo cried.

"Heh, I've seen this problem before and there's a trick to fixing it."

Kimiko watched as Taro showed Shozo how he had taken the wheel off.

"Well that's better but now I need a new axle for my cart."

"Hey, I know some one who makes wheel parts," Kimiko said, " Maybe he'll have one!"

Before Taro or Shozo could even blink Kimiko was off running and out of sight.

"Wow, she's fast," Shozo exclaimed.

"Yeah," Taro said smiling, "She gets it from her dad."


	10. Chapter 10

Ch10

Kimiko had found the person she was looking for. Nakao Akio made carts and often had old spare parts lying around.

He was a frequent customer of Megumi's services because he was getting older and his joints were starting to ache more and more. Kim often visited him to drop off herbs sent from Megumi to help his joints.

She had asked Akio if she could have one of the old parts for a friend of hers and he had happily obliged with a spare wheel axle. But he had extracted a promise from her to talk Megumi and ask her to make a hose call to him sometime soon.

Kimiko had returned to Shozo and Taro with the part and with Taro's help they had fixed the cart. Shozo told them that they could ride in his cart as long as they didn't rock around much so as not to break it again. He told them to come back before dawn the next morning so that they didn't miss everyone leaving.

They had strategically avoided his questions about what their parents thought about the trip they were taking and if they were coming along ect… Shozo began getting suspicious and they just managed to get away before he changed his mind about taking them.

Kimiko couldn't sleep that night, she was so excited about tomorrow. She wanted to find her father and she realized that she would go to almost any length to do so. Instead of sleeping Kimiko silently packed some extra clothes in her new burlap bag and put the food she had bought on top of everything.

She then looked at the money she had left. After counting is she guessed she had enough to hold her and Taro for a few days at least. She put her money in the bag and closed it tight. Then she waited.

By the time dawn was an hour away she was completely convinced that the sun would never rise again. Impatiently she hooked her bag over her shoulder and moved toward her door. But a sudden thought occurred to her. She set her bag down and quickly found a piece of paper and her brushes and ink.

She quickly wrote a note to anyone coming to her room to look for her.

Gone with Taro. Be back later.

She figured that it would convince anyone that she and Taro were only out playing for the day and no one would think to look for them until at least nightfall. By that time she and Taro would be well on their way North.

She set the note on her pillow and grabbed her bag. As she walked across the courtyard to the front door she glanced over her shoulder at her mother's door. When she was sure that she was still asleep she moved silently out the door and down the street.


	11. Chapter 11

Ch11

Taro and Kimiko both sat on the back edge of Shozo's hay cart with their feet dangling over the edge. Mostly they were enjoying the ride and talking about what they would do when they reached their destination.

For the first day Kimiko was plagued by worry that her mother would figure everything out and come running down the road after them to drag them both home. But as they stopped for the night and they pulled out their blankets she began to relax. They were now far enough away not to be caught.

They both shared their excitement at spending their first night on the road under the stars. It was summer after all and the nights were warm and calm.

Shozo slept on the hay in his cart since he was only giving them a ride but neither of the two complained. They knew they were lucky to have a ride at all.

Kimiko thought she would never get to sleep but after a while of watching the stars drift by she dozed off .

The next morning they helped Shozo get his cart and horse ready and soon enough they were on the road once again. They had been going for a while when they came upon a small village. There were more people with carts who wanted to join the people Kim and Taro were riding with.

After a short pause in the small village they started out once again on the road. There were now more people on foot and there was a small group of them walking behind the cart Kim and Taro were riding. There was an older woman carrying a bag full of metal pots and tin cups. The two tried not to giggle as she clanked with each step.

"I still can't believe this." Taro said.

"What?"

"That were doing this, on the road searching for your dad."

"Me neither." she laughed suddenly, "I bet by now my mother is having a fit. She's probably got Yahiko and Sanosuke by the ears out looking for us."

"Yeah, I'd hate to be them right now. Lady Kaoru is scary when she's mad. Your friend Doctor Megumi can be scary too."

A loud crash interrupted their conversation. A man wearing a dark cloak and hood had tripped and fallen into the old woman with the pots, and a bunch of them had dropped on the ground.

Without thinking Kimiko was up off of the cart and helping the man off of the ground. Taro was right behind her helping the old woman pick up her pots.

"Th…thank you," the man stammered. Besides the dark hood he wore he also had a pair of filthy glasses that were so large that they obscured most of his face. Kimiko couldn't even see him blink. She was surprised by his iron grip on her arm as she helped him up.

That done she and Taro ran back to the cart, which hadn't stopped, and got back on. The man with the glasses moved up beside their cart. Probably because there weren't any people walking there so he wouldn't bump into anyone else Kimiko thought.

"Megumi? Scary? Not really, at least she isn't scary to me. Now Sanosuke on the other hand is another story."

"Sanosuke? That big guy with the bad symbol on the back of his shirt? You'd think nothing could scare him. He looks like he could take on anyone with his bar hands."

"Nah, Sano's a big baby and a mooch to boot. Besides, he really likes Megumi, he just wont admit it. He and Yahiko practically raised me."

"Mr. Myojin? The sword master of Kamiya Dojo? Wow! You're really lucky to get to see those people all the time. I wish I could learn how to do swordsmanship."

"Really? Well why haven't you?"

"Well, my family are farmers and we don't have much money…"

"Say no more," she interrupted him. She pulled the wooden sword she was wearing from out of her belt and handed it to him.

"Kimiko…what?"

Before she could say anything the man beside the car stumbled once again and fell into the dirt.

Kim got down and helped him up again helping him brush the dirt off.

"Sir? Would you like to sit in my spot for a while? It doesn't look like you've got much grace and you might hurt yourself."

"Heh, heh, ah, no thank you. I'm fine. Just an off day I guess." he patted her shoulder in thanks and resumed walking.

Shaking her head she went back to the cart and Taro.

"Man what's with that guy?"

"Donno. But as I was saying I'll teach you swordsmanship."

"Really? Can you do that?" he asked incredulously.

"Of course I can," she took an angry swipe at him but having known her too well he was ready and ducked. He swung back and caught her arm. Thus begun a punching contest to see who could take it longer. But before either gave up they were both absorbed in laughing and couldn't continue.

"I'm just as good as Yahiko-San. Whenever we duel I win half the time and he's usually winded by the time we're done."

"Whoa, I knew you were good Kim but I didn't know you go up against Mr. Myojin and actually win. That's really cool!"

"Thanks. I'll start teaching you when we get to the city."

"Well, then you'd better get ready for my first lesson because I think we're here." he said looking over his shoulder.

He was right, The city loomed closer and closer as they went on. Kimiko hadn't noticed the passage of time and their arrival was upon them before she had expected it.

They crossed a bridge over a small river just before they entered the city. Kimiko noticed that the clumsy man with the glasses had split from the company and was alking down to the riverbank.

Kimiko motioned to Taro and they both jumped off the cart. They jogged to the front and waved to Shozo.

"Thanks Shozo! We'll see you later!"

Shozo waved at the two and kept on with the rest of the carts.

Kim and Taro stood by the bridge and watched the rest of the people go by. When they were gone the two looked around themselves. The city was before them and the road behind them. The man with the glasses was now sitting on a log watching the river go by.

"Well, why don't we go find something to eat and then come back here? I'll show you some basic moves you can practice to start learning swordsmanship."

"Sure!"

Together they started into the city and the man on the riverbank turned to watch them go.


	12. Chapter 12

Ch12

Together they walked into the restaurant they had chosen. It had a sign out front with a sun and moon etched into it.

A few heads turned as they entered and Kimiko was not fazed when most of their eyes fell onto her. Her red hair made her stand out most of the time and she had gotten used to it. So she simply ignored it.

She and Taro found an empty table and sat down. Presently a lady in a brown kimono with a blue obi bow approached.

"May I help you?" she asked.

"Could we both have some rice please?"

"Of course. We have chicken today, would you like some?"

"Yeah, that'd be great."

When she left the two sat there quietly observing their new surroundings. Most of the people around them were amicably chatting with their neighbors or lunch dates. As Kimiko looked around she saw what looked like a group of unfriendly looking men sitting in a corner. Kim didn't like the way they stole furtive glances in their direction but she refused to let it bother her.

The waitress soon came back with two bowls of rice and a plate of some chicken for them to share.

Happily digging into their meal Kimiko soon forgot about the men in the corner.

When they had finished Kimiko stood and the waitress came over and announced the price of their meal. While she paid she took woeful inventory of the little money they had left. They would have to stretch the next couple of meals before she found something to do that would feed them for a while.

As they headed out the door Kimiko caught movement out of the corner of her eye. The men in the corner had stood and were now paying their bill too. She didn't know why but she got the feeling she should be very careful if she ever saw those men again.

Walking down the street she admired all of the shops and booths and glanced over everything they had for sale. As they walked something, a flash of metal, caught Kimiko's eye.

She tapped Taro's arm and led him over to a building with weapons displayed out front. A man sat there sharpening a sword.

Kimiko looked over all of the swords displayed with interest. She thought that she should get a new sword since she had given her wooden one to Taro. She passed over each of them looking for nothing in particular when something jumped out at her. She was looking in a barrel of older looking swords but noticed that one didn't look right.

Pulling it out she realized why. It was a reverse blade sword. Examining it in awe she beckoned Taro over to look at it.

"Taro, look! How many people do you think even make these?"

"Not many I'd guess. Nobody wants a sword that wont cut anything."

"Do you think this was my fathers?"

"Could be."

"I'll ask the owner where he got it from," she turned to the man sharpening the sword, "Sir, where did you get this?"

"Hmm? Oh that piece of junk, some man gave it to me few years ago. He said he didn't want it anymore. I don't blame him, who'd want something like that?"

"Do you remember what he looked like?" she asked trying not to sound to anxious.

"Hmmm, cant say as I do. But I do remember that he looked pretty down at the time."

"You mean he was sad?"

"Yeah, I'm still not sure whether or not I should have taken it. I haven't been able to sell it to anyone."

"I'll buy it," Kimiko said immediately, "Here," she handed him a couple of coins from her dwindling supply, "This should more than pay for this worthless piece of metal."

The man shrugged and accepted the money, not daring to say anything lest she change her mind and give it back. He sure didn't need it.

Kimiko grabbed the scabbard and slid it into her belt where her wooden sword had been. It was a little heavier than she was used to but if this sword really had been her fathers then she was more than honored to carry it.

"Come on Taro, lets go back down to the river and I'll give you your first lesson. Now that I have a sword I can teach you properly."

She raced him back to the river but she obviously won with her father's speed.

When they reached the river they found the man with the glasses still sitting there. So as not to disturb him they moved downriver a ways. Taro took out the wooden sword from his belt and Kimiko unsheathed her reverse blade sword. She took a few practice swings with it to get the feel of it and then went into one of her favorite kata's. She knew the steppes so well that she could have done it in her sleep.

Getting the hang of it she sped up little by little until the reverse blade sword was nothing but a blur of metal around her.

Taro watched in awe at her skill and speed. When she was done she held the blade still in front of her. Her eyes stared out into nothing as if she saw into another world. After a few seconds she blinked and lowered the sword and smiled at Taro.

"Well, now that I'm all warmed up let's get started. Hold the sword like this…"

As she explained to Taro the proper grip she suddenly got a very bad feeling.


	13. Chapter 13

Ch13

Kimiko suddenly felt very apprehensive as the feeling intensified. She turned around to find that the group of men she saw at the restaurant had followed them and were now coming down the road. The looked even less friendly now than they did earlier.

"Taro, I think we should go," she told him and he nodded fearfully when he turned and saw their situation.

They both turned in the opposite direction to leave but instead found several of the men coming up that side of the road too. They were now trapped between the river and the men on the road.

The men behind them had now passed the man with the glasses sitting by the river, but he didn't seem to notice the group and the hostiles didn't pay him any attention. They weren't interested in him.

They were surrounded and it didn't look good. All of them had weapons of some sort, most had swords, and all looked ready for a fight. Kimiko didn't know if she could fight that many and still protect Taro too. The odds were very bad at the moment.

"What do you want?" she asked.

"Why only to ask a few questions girlie." the man smiled but there was no humor in his eyes. He had very severs features and he was solidly built. "I'm Kinto, who are you?"

"Kimiko," she said cautiously.

"Well Kimiko, I couldn't help but notice that you look like someone we know. Now I don't have any problems with that but my men here are very sensitive. You remind them of someone who got us in trouble a long time ago and my men don't like that."

"So we'll leave," she grabbed Taro's arm and took a step towards the circle of men intending to pass them. But there was no such luck, the circle closed tighter and a few of them drew their swords.

"I don't think it's that simple girlie. You see, my men here want revenge for what was done to them and since they never got the chance before there gonna take it out on you. I mean since you look so much like the man who sent us to the mines and all."

Kimiko quickly drew her reverse blade sword and pushed Taro behind her.

"Oh-ho! And you even carry his weapon, the reverse blade sword. That proves it. You must be related to the batosai. And here I thought the red hair was just a coincidence."

Kimiko's eyes opened wide. How did they know that? But then she almost smacked herself for being so stupid. These were the men she had come here to find. These were the criminals from the mines that had blown up her dojo. She suddenly became very angry, angry at these men for what they had done to her home and angry at herself for getting them in such trouble.

As one the group attacked and Kimiko had no more time to think. She had only time to act. Like lightning her movements were so fast that they could hardly be seen. She blocked and struck blows as she weaved through the attacking weapons. Dodging here and striking there. Quite a few of them fell to her blows, though the reverse blade prevented fatal injuries. Those that fell were simply unconscious.

"Stop!" she heard Kinto shout.

Everything froze and Kimiko looked at the man. Her heart turned to ice when she saw what had happened. Kinto held Taro's shirt in his fist and Taro himself was limp in his grasp. A small trickle of blood trailed down his forehead.

"No! Leave him alone!" her anger controlled her now.

Though Kimiko couldn't see it she had changed. Kinto watched as her eyes flickered and then changed to an acid green. Combined with her blazing eyes she presented a fearsome sight. For a moment Kinto stood frozen as the memory of the batosai came back to him.

The batosai had looked like this, his yellow eyes burning with anger. For a moment Kinto almost believed that the batosai was back and was now standing in front of him. But he soon remembered that this was only a little girl pretending to be the batosai with her reverse blade sword.

He was ready for her when she leapt at him her sword raised to strike. But he was not ready for the ferocity with which she fought nor her surprising strength. Plus he could only use one hand because of the boy in his grip.

He remembered the boy but it was too late to threaten him to control the girl.

Her sword came down with such force and Kinto's sword was knocked from his hand. A second strike to the side caught his wrist. Kimiko heard a snap as his wrist broke and Taro fell to the ground. Kinto cried out as he fell to the ground a few feet away cradling his hand.

Kimiko stood in front of Taro's still form and raised her sword in defense.

Whe she didn't move Kinto started yelling at his men to get her. Reluctantly they obeyed and closed in on her. They tried to attack separately but they were all beaten back. Her acid green eyes burned into each face as they came to face her.

Finally they regrouped and they all charged her at once. Attacking from all sides there were just too many of them and she was knocked to the ground. Her sword was knocked out of her hand and skittered a few feet away. Taro still lay unconscious behind her.

Kinto now approached, his men parting to let him pass, holding his sword in his good hand.

"Heh, end of the line girlie," he raised his sword above his head for the blow that would kill her. Sill angry Kimiko stared straight into Kinto's eyes as if the acid green of hers could burn holes right through his.

"Boss! Watch it!" someone behind Kinto shouted.

Kimiko turned her head and saw the man with the glasses running up the riverbank toward them. He seemed impossibly fast and some of the men closest to him struck out at him with their swords at he passed. They all missed but one caught the hood over his head and ripped it off. The man leapt into a summersault grabbing Kimiko's reverse blade sword and losing his glasses in the process. When he came up out of the roll he was right next to Kimiko. He swept out the reverse blade sword and held it above Kimiko as Kinto's sword swept down blocking it.

Kimiko had only one coherent thought before the world exploded around her.

Red hair?


	14. Chapter 14

Ch14

"Daddy?"

Kimiko stared in shock at the man poised above her protecting her from Kinto's fatal blow. Just as he had been described he had long red hair held in a ponytail at the base of his neck. A long cross shaped scar was apparent on his left cheek. His eyes burned yellow up at Kinto.

Before the hood had hidden his hair and scar and the large filthy glasses obscured most of his face, but with both gone it was painfully obvious who this man was.

Kenshin Himura, The Batosai, her father.

The next instant Kenshin knocked Kinto backwards off his feet and jumped up to meet the rush of men finding at last their sought foe.

Kimiko watched her father's god-like speed as he attacked the rush of men. And suddenly she felt the need to help him. There were still too many of them. She got up off her feet and decided to even the odds.

She picked up one of the men's real swords and without realizing it had flipped it over to use the dull side of the blade. She ran into the crowd around her father landing blows on exposed areas as she went.

When the men realized that she too was a threat they split to attack her as well. But with the two of them fighting together it was almost no match.

"Come on, let's get out of here!" Kinto shouted suddenly as those who were left standing began to back off. Kimiko watched him run away down the road with his men following after. He turned his head and gave her an evil grin.

Though she saw it she didn't register its meaning. She was still lost in her own rage. She stood stock still with her sword still poised in front of her. Her eyes still burned acid green as she stared at the spot where the men had disappeared down the road.

"Kimiko?" her father's voice called her attention and she turned her burning green gaze in his direction. But when she saw him standing in front of her, her anger faded. Her eyes returned to amethyst and she dropped the sword she had picked up.

Suddenly she couldn't see as tears clouded her vision. She ran into his arms and hugged him for the first time. Burying her face in his shirt she cried as his arms wrapped around her shoulders and held her there.

A sense of peace she had never experienced before stole over her. Was this what it was like to have a father? She didn't want to let go but eventually she relaxed and looked into his violet eyes.

"Is it really you?" she whispered.

He only nodded.

"Why did you leave?" her tears flowed anew as she asked the question that had plagued her all of her life.

"Because I thought that Kaoru was inside the dojo when it burned down that day," his own tears coursed down his cheeks as he recalled the memory.

"Oh come on, you know mom better than that," she started laughing through her tears and after a moment he too laughed in what seemed like the first time since he left Tokyo.

"Then everyone is ok back home?"

"Yeah, Yahiko now teaches the students at the dojo and Sano's still a freeloader. Megumi is now the full time doctor since Dr. Gensai died a few years ago. Ayame and Suzume both live with Megumi and are both becoming really good healers too. Mom usually keeps everything running at home. It's just me and Taro that came looking for you…"

Kimiko froze for an instant when she realized she had forgotten Taro. She spun around to find he was gone. The last time she had seen him he was unconscious over by the bank of the river. Now he was nowhere to be found.

Her rage returned to her when she realized what had happened. Kinto had taken Taro when he realized he was no match for her and Kenshin. They were now getting away with her friend.

"He took him!" she screamed angrily.

Kimiko rushed over and picked up the wooden sword she had given Taro. She thrust it in her belt and went back to Kenshin.

"He's not going to get away with this!" she told him, her eyes blazing acid green once again.

"Wait, what are you going to do?" Kenshin asked slightly startled at her reaction. She was so much like Kaoru it was uncanny. It would have been just the thing Kaoru would have done, going off to rescue her friends. Kimiko also had Kaoru's temper which was funny just as it was scary at times.

"I'm going after him, Taro is my friend and Kinto is going to pay for hurting him."

"You plan on revenge?" he asked her with a cold look on his face.

Taken back Kimiko realized that Kinto's revenge is what had started this whole thing. She suddenly felt ashamed of herself for thinking that and she dropped her gaze from her father's.

"I just want to save Taro," she said quietly.

"That's my girl," Kenshin wrapped his arm around her shoulders and gave them a squeeze, "Let's go."

They both started running in the direction Kinto and his men had disappeared. Kimiko was at first surprised when her father easily kept up with her as they ran. But she then remembered that she got her speed from him and it was no problem for him to keep up.

Together they ran off to rescue Taro.


	15. Chapter 15

CH15

Kenshin and Kimiko had left just in time, for the police had arrived at the riverbank just then. They arrested the men left on the bank for they had been known for causing trouble before.

But the only sensible thing they could get out of the beaten criminals was that they were felled by two red-haired demons with such speed that they were like lightning itself.

As they followed Kinto, Kenshin ran a few paces behind his daughter caught up in wonder of the girl right in front of him. All of this time he had thought she never existed. All this time he thought Kaoru had died in that explosion.

I'm a fool, he thought, an utter fool. If I had only gone back, Kimiko would not have had to grow up without me. If I had only faced the fact that Kaoru was dead none of this would have happened. Because I was such a coward and ran from my grief I have probably caused Kaoru and my other friends even more heartbreak. Yes, I'm a fool that I am.

She even found my sword, he marveled. After I had given it away all those years ago she found it and now she had found me. She is truly remarkable, and she is so much like her mother I'm surprised she didn't start yelling. He smiled, that would have truly been like Kaoru. But no, Kimiko is a lot more reserved than the Kaoru I remember, though she is just as passionate for her friends.

Sooner than they expected they caught up with Kinto and the rest of his men. They were still running down the road for all that they were worth. Kinto was in the lead and he was carrying Taro with his good hand. At the sight of Taro Kimiko growled and sped up, going all out. Kenshin stayed back, however, as Kimiko overtook them.

She passed the whole group and slid to a stop in front of them, blocking their way. There were only about seven men left including Kinto and they all halted at the appearance of Kimiko and shrank back from her green glare believing that her acid eyes really could burn right through them.

Kinto stood his ground as she started walking toward them, safe in the fact that he had a hostage. When she was only a few feet away Kinto shook the unconscious boy in warning and Kimiko stopped.

"Heh, heh, I've got your friend girlie and if you don't do as I say Junko here will cut his throat!" he grinned as a man beside him drew his sword and pressed it against Taro's neck.

Kimiko's eyes flickered from their faces as she quickly thought. She then relaxed her stance and dropped her wooden sword.

"That's right girlie, and now you die!"

"Wait. I' will give my life in exchange for his," Kimiko said pointing to Taro, "he has nothing to do with this."

"No!" Kenshin had been standing to the side of the group unnoticed but upon hearing Kimiko's bargain had spoken out.

I've just found her! I can't lose her again, not now!

"Father," she said calmly, "please give me your sword."

"Kimiko!" the shock and fear were plain on his face as he stood rooted to the ground ten feet away.

"Father please?" she turned towards him so that Kinto could not see her face. She gave him a small smirk and winked one of her acid eyes.

Kenshin paused and watched her as her smile left and she turned her burning gaze back to the man who held her friend. He didn't know what she had in mind and he was scared to death for her, but he decided to trust her. After all she had gotten this far without him.

She stood facing them as she held out her hand in Kenshin's direction waiting for him to give her the reverse-blade sword. Kenshin put on his most dangerous batosai face and strode up to her and placed the sword in her palm.

After he had done so he picked up her wooden sword and backed off to the sideline to watch and wait for whatever was going to happen next.

Kimiko gripped the hilt of the sword in both of her hands and set her body into a ready stance.

"Wouldn't it be nice if the batosai's daughter were killed with his own sword? Would that set my friend free?"

Kinto, who had watched the whole exchange suspiciously, suddenly burst out laughing.

"You don't actually believe I bought that, do you?" he stopped laughing and gave Kimiko a dangerous look. "Now you are both going to let us go and maybe I'll decide to leave this whelp alongside the road for you to find later."

Kimiko didn't respond. She slowly lifted the reverse-blade sword so that the sharpened side of it was pressed against her exposed throat.

"You're serious? Well, well, well, maybe we can strike a deal. Her life in exchange for the boy and he leaves us alone," Kinto nodded toward Kenshin who was looking even more dangerous than before.

"Deal?" Kimiko asked.

Kinto looked at Kenshin who nodded, "Deal."

But something wasn't right and Kinto knew it. He kept a hawk-like watch on Kenshin ready to kill the boy on the sword at his throat if he moved at all.

Kimiko stood there for a moment with the reverse-blade pressed against the skin of her neck. Everything seemed to slow down in her perception. She saw every move the men made and saw each breath they took. Time crawled and she was in complete control.

Kimiko gripped the sword and jerked…


	16. Chapter 16

CH16

The world was hers. She controlled every movement, every ounce of energy around her.

The razor edge of the reverse-blade sword passing only millimeters from her neck she moved faster than the eye could follow. Her arms swung around her in a wide arc bringing the sword around with it. She jumped and did a complete turn mid-air the arc of the blade whizzing as she brought it around.

Kimiko saw everything as if it were in slow motion. Her blade came around and the dull side made solid contact. The man holding the blade to Taro's throat went down hard his sword flying off a dozen feet away. She did a lightning fast rebound from his head to Kinto's head not even a foot away.

That moment seemed to take an eternity as she watched Kinto fall back. He released Taro and her friend fell foreword in a heap. Instantly she was standing over him her sword raised to fend off anyone who might try to attack.

Kenshin chose this moment to enter the fight. Taking the wooden sword Kimiko had handed him in exchange for the reverse-blade sword he leapt in front of Kimiko and quickly brought the five remaining men down.

For a moment neither moved. Nothing moved. The thugs were sprawled across the ground and they wouldn't be getting up for a while. Only the hard breathing of the two warriors was to be heard.

Presently Kimiko relaxed and stood up straight. She carefully sheathed the reverse-blade sword whose scabbard was still in her belt. Then she knelt down to see to her friend, her eyes as amethyst as ever.

Kenshin strode over to her as she checked Taro's head. She carefully felt his skull to see if it was cracked just like Megumi had shown her. Finding nothing serious Kimiko was relieved to hear Taro moan a little, which meant he was coming around.

She sat him up as Kenshin kneeled behind him and supported him from behind. Kimiko quickly dashed to the river and scooped up a handful of water. She brought it back to Taro and splashed it onto his head. This brought him around faster and he started to move slightly.

Taro blinked and winced as his hand went to the side of his head. He closed his eyes for a moment to stop the world from spinning and to still his throbbing head.

"Taro? Are you all right?"

"I think so. What happened? Did I fall out of the school window again?"

"No," she said smiling, "But you did scare me just like you did then," she leaned over and hugged him, "I'm glad you're ok."

"Kimiko," he moaned, "you said you wouldn't do that! Besides, my head…"

"Oh, yeah, sorry," she let go.

Taro, noticing for the first time that someone was behind him, looked up into smiling violet eyes and flaming red hair. His eyes nearly goggled right out of his head as he realized who this must be.

The look on his face sent both Kenshin and Kimiko into helpless laughter.

"You're him aren't you?" Taro said in amazement, "You're Kimiko's dad right?"

"That I am young warrior," Kenshin smiled down at the young man.

At that moment the police had arrived to find the trio among the seven unconscious men. At their questions Kenshin stood and addressed them.

"I'm sorry for the disruption but these men were attacking my daughter and her friend. I'm afraid my daughter's friend was injured and we have to go and get him looked after. Please arrest these men and make sure that they're punished."

The police agreed that these men had caused trouble before and accordingly arrested them. They wished the boy well too but only after some suspicion over the sword the girl was carrying. When she showed them that it was a harmless reverse-blade they were satisfied enough to let them get on their way.

They soon found out that Taro couldn't walk because of his head; he got too dizzy. So, without saying anything Kimiko hoisted him up on her back and started walking.

Kenshin was startled at how easily she walked with all that extra weight. He started following her when he realized she was getting kind of far away. "Are you sure you can manage Kimiko?"

"Oh, yeah. Taro here is really lighter than he looks. He doesn't eat much."

"Where are you going?" he was now walking beside her.

She stopped and looked at him as though it were painfully obvious.

"Home of course!"

"Home…" Kenshin looked down the road as they reached it. A light breeze played with his fire red hair only a few shades darker than his daughter's.

His eyes became distant and Kimiko knew he was thinking of her mother. It had been fourteen years since they had seen each other and now she was going to reunite them just like she had planned to.

As they walked along the road Kimiko suddenly turned to Kenshin.

"Daddy?"

"Yes?"

"I'm hungry!"

"Oro!" Kenshin fell over onto the road at her innocent tone but stood as she giggled at her own joke and his reaction.

They both laughed and headed home.


	17. Chapter 17

CH17

Kaoru was going out of her mind with worry. It had been nearly a week since Kimiko and her friend Taro disappeared. Kaoru had found the note in Kimiko's room saying that she had gone somewhere with Taro. Since they did this all of the time she didn't think anything of it.

It was not until she didn't come home that night that she began to worry. The next day Taro's mother had come by looking for him. When Kaoru found out that Taro's mother didn't know where they were either then she began to get really worried.

When they didn't come back at all the second day everyone knew something was wrong. It wasn't like those two to be gone for so long without telling anyone.

Kaoru was near tears the third day when Sano finally came foreword and confessed that he had told Kimiko all about Kenshin and his disappearance. At this Kaoru was beside herself; her worst nightmare had probably come true. Kimiko had disappeared just like her father had.

"Oh come on Kaoru," Sano consoled her, "You know Kimiko wouldn't do that. She's a smart girl and she knew how much it hurt you to talk about him. She wouldn't leave without a really good reason."

"Yeah, but Kenshin wouldn't have left without a good reason either," Yahiko whispered to Sano.

"Shut up!" Sanosuke clonked him on the head.

In the end Kaoru wasn't consoled and the two men saw to it that all of their friends and neighbors were keeping an eye out for the two youngsters. Sano and Yahiko went out to search the city and the surrounding area.

Yahiko took the surrounding woods in case the two had decided to go camping and had gotten lost. Sano took to asking around the places Kim and Taro usually went to see if anyone had seen her.

Surprisingly Sano got some pretty interesting answers. When he had visited the police office to ask them to help find her he found out that the police chief had spoken to Kimiko before she had gone missing. When Sano asked what the chief had told them he found out that she had been interested in the city where the criminals who blew up the dojo had been sent to work in the mines. The chief even showed Sano the same map he showed Kimiko.

"Do you think she went to this city?" the chief asked when he learned that Kimiko had disappeared after she had spoken to him.

"Maybe, but it doesn't make sense. Why would she want to go to this city? The people who attacked the dojo are probably all dead by now and why would she want to talk to them anyway?"

"I don't know Mr. Sagara. But at the moment it is the only thing we have to go on."

After that little piece of good luck no one found anything about Kimiko or Taro. All they could do was search, wait, and hope.

Two more days passed and still there was nothing. No sign, no hints as to where she had gone. Kaoru had almost given up hope that the same thing hadn't happened to her daughter as had happened to her husband. On the fifth day nothing could comfort her, she was distraught with grief.

First Kenshin, and now Kimiko. What do I have left? The dojo is run by Yahiko now, Ken and Kim were all I had to live for. What am I to do without them?

It was now the morning of the sixth day and they were sitting around the table, their breakfast uneaten. No one had slept. Sano and Yahiko had been searching all night and Kaoru had stayed home all night in case she came back there.

The silence was tangible that day and no one had anything to say. Yahiko sat there racking his brains trying to think if he missed anything, some sign or trail they could have left in the woods. Sano was still preoccupied with what the police chief had said about his conversation with Kimiko. Kaoru was silent in heartache, her eyes were red from crying and she looked really frail.

None of them knew how long they sat there but they all heard it in the silence. The front gate of the dojo had a distinct squeak when someone opened it. At the sound all three of them looked up at each other in sudden wild hope. In the space of a few seconds they were all flying out the door to the front yard.

When they reached the front gate they all stopped. Megumi stood there looking at them. Kaoru, all hope lost sank to her knees, tears flowing anew down her cheeks.

Downtrodden, Yahiko and Sanosuke stepped outside the gate and sat down on the front step. Megumi followed them and shut the gate behind her.

"Kaoru said she wanted to be alone for a little while," Megumi said quietly, "I just came over to tell her that Taro came home last night."

"The two men's heads snapped up at this comment.

"What? Taro's back? But where's Kimiko?" Yahiko was surprised that they weren't together.

"We don't know yet. Taro wasn't in any shape to tell us anything."

"What happened to him?" Sano was now worried.

"His mother said he walked in this morning and collapsed saying he had hit his head and wanted to sleep for a while. He's been asleep since his mother came to me to ask if I could look at him. When I was done I came straight here."

Sano stood up and put his arm around Megumi's shoulders knowing how much Kimiko's disappearance had affected her even though she never showed it. At his touch she broke down and buried her face in his white coat and let loose the emotions she had been concealing.

Yahiko hung his head and remembered the promise he had made to himself when Kimiko was born. He wanted to always protect her and keep her from any harm. He smiled at this thought, for ironically nothing could keep that girl out of anything she put her mind to, and looking after her had been a full time job.

Yahiko had always considered her to be a little sister and he helped to teach her the sword techniques that she had so desperately wanted to learn.

On the verge of breaking down himself Yahiko choked back a sob when he heard the light sound of footsteps and the muted sound of laughter over Megumi's tears.

Looking up Yahiko saw two figures coming down the road toward them. The sun was just rising behind them so he couldn't make out who they were. As they got closer his heart began to race. He knew that voice.

As if out of a dream the two figures materialized into Kimiko and Kenshin. They looked so alike with their red hair and similar build that there was no mistaking the relation. Yahiko stood up but he was so stunned that he couldn't say anything. He managed to put his hands on Megumi's and Sano's shoulders to get their attention.

When they saw the look on his face they both turned in the direction he was facing. For an instant not one of them moved. They simply stared at the impossible sight before them.

Kenshin and Kimiko stopped before their friends and gave them identical smiles. There were tears in Kenshin's eyes at finally being home. Kimiko couldn't hold back any longer and threw herself into Megumi's arms laughing. Yahiko and Sano also lost their reservations and pounced on Kenshin.

Kimiko, who was still laughing, looked at Megumi and smiled.

"Where's mom?"

"Inside."

"Will you and the guys stay out here for a minute? Daddy and I have something to do."

"Sure sweetie," Megumi's tears were now ones of joy at their return.

"Daddy, mom's waiting for us," she called softly and Kenshin detached himself from the other two to join her.

Kenshin followed Kimiko in through the front gate and a relief swept over him that he had not felt in many years. He was home.

Kimiko spotted Kaoru sitting on the porch her knees tucked under herself crying with her head buried in her hands. She stepped aside to let Kenshin be the first person she saw.

"Mom, we're home," she said.

At Kimiko's voice Kaoru straightened startled and stared wide eyed at the man in front of her. She stood slowly, never taking her eyes off of him. Only once did she glance behind him to see Kimiko grinning broadly.

In shock Kaoru started to fall but Kenshin was there and he caught her. Together they sat down on the grass and embraced as if they would never let go. Kimiko knelt down next to them and Kenshin pulled her into their hug as well.

Together at last they leaned back to look at each other. Kaoru frowned as she looked at her husband and daughter.

She then struck them both on the head.

"Where have you BEEN you two?!"

Kenshin laughed and rubbed his head.

"Well, you see…"


End file.
